


Across the Wakka Green

by indigo_inks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: After the game, insults are the best foreplay.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Team Sport Player/His Former Team Member now on the Opposing Team
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Across the Wakka Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



“Not been getting any lately, have you, Jie? I could smell your arse clear across the green.”

Jie spun about and hurled his wakka mitt in the direction of Ran’s big, dirty mouth. He missed, of course; Ran ducked the steel-reinforced projectile smoothly like he knew it was coming (which, let’s be real, he probably did).

“Yeah, well, across the green would’ve been the only way, wouldn’t it?” Jie said coolly. He could give as good as he got when he wanted to…both in _and_ out of the game. “Twenty-three wik passes, Ran – twenty-three – and you never even got close to one of them! Bet you’re sorry you defected to the losing side.”

Last wakka season, Jie and Ran had been on the same team. Ran had been their star fronter, and his celebrity-handsome Alpha looks had, pretty much singlehandedly, made wakka the #1 spectator sport of choice in four solar systems. That they kept on winning every game they played – with Ran taking the hancor’s share of the credit – probably helped.

Then the offers came rolling in. Ran had refused at first, out of solidarity for the rest of his team. But in the end, the benefits package was too good, and Ran had succumbed. He went to the highest bidder…

…and hadn’t fronted his new team to a single, solitary win since.

“You know, I’m starting to think you’re off-front because you miss me,” Jie continued.

“Nah. Lucky for you you’re a rearback. Otherwise I would’ve torn you a new arsehole today,” Ran growled, nostrils flaring.

“Shame I already have one arsehole, and one’s all I’m ever gonna need. Wanna see?” Jie swiveled his hips in Ran’s direction mockingly.

“Oh my fucking star-spirits,” somebody yelled from just beyond the locker room door. “Get a fucking room already, you two!”

They did get a room in the end, and Jie opened himself for Ran like the Omega in heat that he was. Heat sex after a victory on the wakka green really was the best.


End file.
